


Call Me A Myth and A Legend

by Writer_of_Time_and_Space



Series: Tell Me What Is Family [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Multi, Wow, and basically it's based on their posts, and it is the universe that runs through our veins, and joker-ace, anyway enjoy, basically i found a thing on tumblr, both on tumblr, but yeah, except a little different, for we are the creators of our own realities, if you can guess Zarkon is the shadow man, jerkface, so here's to, so it's like an au of an au, this time it's a gods au, vldlancelove, who are both amazing people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_of_Time_and_Space/pseuds/Writer_of_Time_and_Space
Summary: "There once were many legends," The voice speaks out as the figure steps down from the shrine. "There were stories that spoke of children of the elements." Of a babe born from flamesOf a boy who came from the oceanOf a girl who the forest welcomesOf a boy who is as strong and gentle as the mountains that protect him "And why exactly are you telling me this?This has nothing to do with me, and things like that don't exist." Alurra asked the figure in front of her.The figure, slightly surprised at the statement smiles as they let their hand graze the cave wall over the picture of a boy swallowed by flames. "You are wrong, it has everything to do with you."The figure removes their hood and the they is actually a she as her dark hair cascades down her back, free from the hood. Her eyes sparkle like galaxies unforeseen, mesmerizing Alurra in place. "For you are also a legend."





	1. The Elements and the Observer of the Universe Itself

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to both vldlancelove and joker-ace on tumblr for both amazing art and writing. This is loosely based on their posts so please take a look at them.  
> http://vldlancelove.tumblr.com/post/151315267747/myths  
> http://joker-ace.tumblr.com/post/151244350514/saw-one-of-my-fav-quotes-on-here-again-and-built

There once were many stories of the children with abnormal powers. Elemental powers in fact. It is said that nature chose the children, that they were granted gifts of unimaginable power. If you paid attention enough you might have heard their stories from those who were willing to tell it.

About the boy born from flame.  
The boy who came from the ocean.  
The girl who the forest welcomed.  
The boy of the mountains.

It is said these children never die but instead roam the world endlessly in search of adventure. They travel to see new things and to greet new people. Those lucky to meet them welcome them to their homes like family. Although their travels are ones filled with joy that does not necessarily mean that it isn't filled with danger either. 

It is said that there is a man that hides in the shadows, stalking the children to have their powers for his own. He watches diligently with the help of his sorceress and with her help, find ways to capture them. It isn't said though that he would be successful.

Long before the children was a woman who was said to be Universe itself. She who watched time flow and life grow from the Earth. Some legends speak that she was the Universe, that through her hair flowed the space and her eyes held galaxies. Her fingertips held stars that shone as bright as the lives she observed. She was the Observer, a being only meant to watch the story of the children. If you listened to the children's stories you would notice a mention of the Observer if only for a moment. She was always there to see and watch. Always there to lead the children from life's background, where she may not be seen. There to be weary of the shadows and protect from them. From him. The evil man who wanted to harm the children.

The man of shadows was very aware of the young woman and was angered that she would interfere in his plot. He swore in his kingdom of shadows that he would find a way to destroy the Observer. A way to swallow her into the void of the universe she was born into. Into a place where her screams wouldn't be heard in the ink black depths.

The Observer, tired and weary from the shadows she fought against swore that she would find a Light who would stop the man of shadows. She waits and observes time and space until she could find that Light.

What the Observer couldn't see though was the wind. For the wind was invisible and can only be sensed and felt. But strongest gust of wind was not enough to stir the Observer from her perch where she watched. So she did not know of the wind.

She did not know of the boy created from the breath of life. The boy who could give the gentlest of breezes and the most ferocious of hurricanes. She did not know and she couldn't watch.

Therefore he became the catalyst.

The catalyst that turned the legends and myths into truth.

The one who began Universe's end.


	2. Tragedies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before a person becomes a legend they must suffer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow you guys are quick and thanks for the interest!

Before a person can become a legend they must suffer. They must feel pain and lose something dear to them. For when that happens they learn to grow. They learn to change. And if life was kind enough it would them gifts to help them conquer. There are no exceptions. For no one is lucky enough to receive something without being at a loss.

Universe is the first one to know of this. For she was born in darkness and she experienced loneliness. Her tragedy was the lost of a friend, a friend she can no longer speak of. A friend who came even before her, a friend she cared dear for, a friend who was taken away. Her tragedy is not spoken in the legends and it is the secret she and two others harbor. Though with her kept secret she does not wish for others to suffer. So when legends are created she searches for them and helps them, so they don't experience such suffering. What also isn't spoken in the legends is who she was. In pictures she often depicted as a fine, young woman with the universe surrounding her. In truth she is but a child, a child as young as the universe she was born in. But even so, she had to change.

The first the woman met was the boy of flames. At that time she had just experienced her tragedy and was still took the form of a young child. She was traveling, with no companion she slowly walked the roads with bare feet and a hood draped to hide her appearance. After many days of wandering the desert she found herself in a small village, the villagers crowded around something. Out of mere curiosity and the fact the girl wanted some place to stay for the night she walked deeper into the village, looking onward to see what the crowd was about. It's only when she stepped inside is when she saw the flames and heard the screams. Before her was a woman being sacrificed, tied down as flames licked her feet and curses spewed from her lips. The girl gasped, her hands over her mouth as she saw the terror in front of her. She wanted to run and reach for the woman who cried out but even if she tried she was too small and too weak to push through the crowd. Even if she tried she already saw the woman's eyes dull as the flames swallowed her whole. And as those eyes dulled the girl felt a star snuffed out, like the life of the poor woman. So sadly she clenched her fists and turned around, deciding she would not stay here any longer.

Then she heard another wail. She spins around to see that inside the died out flames was now a baby, covered in soot and crying. The girl gasps at the unheard miracle, her hands flying to her mouth once again. Except this time it's not of terror but out of joy. Her gasp of joy is outlived though, drowned out by crude words the villagers began to shout at the baby. Cursed. Troubled. Unholy and unnatural. a burden. A freak. A demon. Their words make the child cry louder and the villagers step forward closer to the baby. The girl's joy turns to terror again once she realizes that they are getting dangerously closer to the baby. They wouldn'- She wasn't going to take her chances. She runs to the child, her appearance changing with every step she takes. Soon she takes the form of a young woman, a mother, and she pushes through the crowd to reach the child. She brings the child into her arms and the child stops crying. She looks down to see indigo, sunset eyes shine up at her and she is mesmerized. She then realizes that the crowd was still looking at her.

She takes in a deep breath and speaks. " All children are precious, and we have no proof that he is as evil as some say." And that is true. For all children are born innocent until they are warped into evil by another. She knows from experience.

Elders break into the crowd to further look at the child and the girl hold her breath. Villagers grumble as the elders make their decision.

They decide he stays.

The girl sighs in relief and looks back at the baby. She forgotten she has never hold a baby and almost drops the child right on the spot. Though the innocent look in the baby's eyes is enough to reassure her that she is doing well. Out of all that excitement she realizes that in the universe, her universe, the star that died, the life of the woman before has been replaced by something else. A new star that glowed a marvelous red. An unnatural red, a flaming red. She looks down at the baby confused.

"Who are you?" The girl questions.

The baby laughs in response and the dying flames that still surround the baby and now the girl quiet down quickly. The girl looks in shock and then smiles. "You are just like me, aren't you?" She strokes the baby and he clings to her pinky as if to answer yes. She laughs. She has found another legend. She is no longer alone. 

With the baby still in her arms she decides to stay in the village. She decides to stay with her new friend.

After a few days of staying in the village, the villagers soon grow to be kind to the child. They begin to take care of him. Once the girl has reassurance that the villagers would not harm the baby she leaves. If she has met one legend there must be others. So onward she embarks on her new quest to find more children of legend. She will come back however, for she is not one to leave someone so similar to her.

After many months of travelling the girl finds herself near a village by the ocean. She requests to stay for the night and they gladly welcome her.

As it turns out there was a large storm that night. The girl listens to the howl of the wind and the rain water hitting the home. "It's awfully loud out there." The girl remarks.

The family she is staying with nods. "Don't worry, the storm may not harm us."

The girl goes to sleep that night and in her slumber she swore she heard a child's wails. She shakes the noise off, assuming it is just the cries if the wind. She is wrong.

The next morning the girl walks around the village only to see a toddler wobbling in from the front gate. He cries as he stumbles, his eyes filled with tears and his brown hair a mess.

The villagers welcome him and accept him immediately, drying his tears and fixing his hair. They don't notice the small pool of water surrounding him as he walks. The girl however, does.

A few years after that encounter she is walking on a mountain trail. The toddler has already been accepted by the village so she has no worries about him. She does however make a mental note about coming back for the ocean legend later.

As she walks the trail she comes across of home made of rocks. She knocks the door to find a boy cooking stew inside. The boy, being such a kind person let's her inside to eat. She is grateful and accepts. The boy begins to tell his story of how he stumbled into the mountains and how they welcomed him. He then began to harness the powers of the earth. She listens generally intrigued and realizes he's also the a legend. Once she is finished her meal she begins to leave, thanking him for his generosity. The boy, alarmed stops her.

"You mustn't go out there in dark!" He says, blocking her way.

"Why not? I can handle myself." The girl protests.

"But haven't you heard of the shadows?" He cries worried.

"...shadows?" The girl asks.

"Yeah! Rumors have been going around that evil shadows have been following children. Some even say that the shadows can destroy whole villages!" 

"Destroy?" The girl questions, feeling unusually heavy all of the sudden.

"They're very dangerous, even more scary at night! You shouldn't go out there in the dark alone!"

The boy begs her to stay and not go. She reluctantly agrees to stay. She lies.

In the middle of the night while the boy, the mountain legend is asleep she leaves. She knows he would be mad but she needs to confirm her suspicions. She leaves the rock home that night and runs down the mountain into the forest surrounding it. And that's when her suspicions turn into truth. 

She runs into a new village in the woods and a startled scream escapes her lips. Before her laid only destruction of the village. Destruction and death filled her eyes as she stumbles back, shivering from terror. That's when she notices the shadows. Shadows danced between dead bodies and ruins alike as if laughing of the carnage. They turn to her with wicked smiles on their faces and they seemed to grow larger due to the flames. Out of shock or terror she finds herself frozen. The shadows approach her until they all loom over her ready to dive into her with their menacing claws. She shuts her eyes and prepares for the attack.

Instead she gets screams of rage from the shadows and she opens her eyes to find the mountain boy there to help her. He flings rocks at them and the shadows hiss.

"Are you alright?" He asks, exhausted after running down the mountain after her.

The girl stammers and can't bring herself to answer. The boy sighs and grabs her by the arm, back to his home and far from the shadows and the ruined village. He doesn't have it in his heart to say "I told you so" so he lets her rest.

The next day she convinces him to take her back to the village. He agrees but only if he comes along. Together they walk to the ruined village. Once they get there they realize that the shadows have left, much to their relief. To pay respects the mountain legend buries the dead with his powers of the earth. The girl helps. To make the sad scene a little more cheerful they decide to pick flowers for the graves. So they trek through the forest to get flowers. But when they try to pick the flowers the forest does not allow them to, vines grabbing at their ankles and dirt being flung at their face. They're annoyed but then they hear cries. They run to the noise to find a young girl, bloody and injured, tears streaming from her eyes.

Both alarmed, they rush to her trying to help. As they approach closer to the girl they realize that the forest itself is protecting her, the vines covering her wounds to stop the bleeding.

"My family," She gasps in pain. "My family , they're gone. How could they? I-they will pay for this."

And with that the forest girl faints.

The forest girl wakes up in a house made of rocks and she stands up alarmed only to feel pain everywhere. She slumps back into the make-shift bed to see two concerned faces at her. One being a boy, eyes as hard as stone, the other being another girl with galaxies in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" The boy asks first trying to touch her wounds.

The forest girl slaps him away. "Stay away from me! Who are you?"

"People like you." The other girl responds as she fidgets with her hood. "Can you tell who did this to you? To your family, your village?"

The mention of her village brings back the memories of last night. She remembers the shadows, the ruins. She feels as if she's going to throw up.

"S-shadows." She stutters, tears forming in her eyes again. "They began to move. They turned into monsters they tried to- my family!"

The boy grabs her hand. "It's alright. You're safe now."

The forest girl settles down and squeezes his hand back. "No, they'll be back. The witch and the boy-"

"Witch? Boy?!" The other girl asks standing from her chair.

"Yes," The forest girl answered. "I saw them yesterday when the shadows began to destroy. An old lady and someone else, a boy-no a man. A man who controlled the shadows. I saw them but I had to run! I had to leave them behind! I-i'm so sorry!"

The forest girl begins crying again and the boy comforts her. The other girl looks alarmed and then frowns with disdain. She then walks out of the house.

After a few moments the boy follows her. "What's wrong?"

"The shadows." The girl, the Universe mutters. "We're in danger now. The sorceress and the man know. They'll be coming for us."

"What?" The boy asks confused.

The girl shakes her head and looks back to the boy. "There are people after people like us who have amazing powers. They want to capture us and harm us, like they did with the girl inside."

"So what do you want to do?"

"Well, once the girl has healed most of her wounds I say we travel out of the mountains and out of the forest. There are other children like us near the ocean and the desert who need to know. I need to find them to make sure they're safe."

Without another word the boy nods and goes back inside to help the forest girl.

The other girl waits outside looking up at the sky. With a heavy heart she hopes the other boys are safe by the time she reaches them. She hopes she can help all them before the now, Man of Shadows gets to them. She hopes she could bring all the children of legends together. Keep them together and keep them safe.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tragedies. The woman of the Universe was never quick enough to save them all from it.

When she returned to the desert village she couldn't help the flame legend. As it turned out, the moment she left they started to ridicule the baby, cursing him once again for being alive. She couldn't save him from the tragedy called hate and scorn.

When she came back to the ocean village she found that many of the villagers died due to another storm. She found the ocean legend in a cave where he cried for his family and friends in the village. She couldn't save him from the tragedy of grief and sadness.

When the girl and the mountain legend had to leave the mountain due to the shadows they had to watch as the shadows swallowed the mountain destroying his home. He watched on as the mountain crumbled to dust. She saved him but not from the tragedy of loss and destruction.

And there was the poor forest girl, who Universe didn't even know of until it was too late. Too late to stop the shadows from destroying her village, from destroying her family, from destroying her life. She couldn't save her from the tragedy of fear and vengeance.

The Universe, she calls herself the Observer because she was useless. She couldn't save anyone, not entirely anyway. When she tried the people she cared about always lost a piece of themselves. She hates that, and she hates that most of the time all she can do is watch it happen. She is the tragedy of loneliness and regret.

What she was hoping for only lead to despair.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girl, no-woman wakes from her dream of the past to see herself back at her lonely shrine. She frowns as she huddles her knees together as she looks at her universe. She gazes, observing what is hers. It's been centuries since she has last spoken to her friends, the children of legend. She can no longer find them anymore, too tired to try harder. Instead she is left on her perch to search for the Light. She closes her eyes and concentrates on her breathing.

Breathe in

Breathe out

Breathe in

Breathe out

There

The young woman opens her eyes and gazes at the universe before her. There. In the countless galaxies and stars there is one thing that resounds with such glow and brightness. She smiles. The time has come. After so many years of searching and waiting she has found it. She has found the Light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay enough backstory, now we can finally get to Allura.


End file.
